Paixão em classes
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Sakura * Shaoran Fic pertence a Tsuki Li Black [Em uma das aulas no Instituto, Sakura vai fazer você querer jogar com o seu lobo ... E embora seja muito arriscado, os dois juntos fazem tudo girar ...]


TERCEIRA TRADUÇÃO, TENHAM PACIÊNCIA COMIGO PLIX

**TRADUÇÃO ~~ PAIXÃO EM CLASSES ~~**

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

8:00. As aulas estavam apenas no começo e durante todo o curso se sentou para ouvir a lição da manhã. Sakura e Shoran se sentou como de costume, no final da aula, um ao lado do outro. Sakura ao lado da janela, e ele no banco ao lado dela.

Ambos estavam lendo a folha que o professor tinha dado para o trabalho. Syaoran mantido algo sob o seu banco, e deixando sua mão mais uma vez no banco de reservas, jogou o apagador caiu e caiu aos pés de Sakura.

Ele abaixou-se para pegá-lo, mas estar perto de Sakura, levantou os olhos e viu calcinha Sakura. Ela corou, especialmente para ver Sakura sorrindo de forma satisfató não foi uma acidental. Sakura, vendo que ele se inclinou, tinha subido saia entreaberta e as pernas de modo que Li podia vê-la.

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo - Ele disse a ela que ele sentou-se bem.

- Você não está entediado com a lição de hoje - Você pediu pouco, sorrindo e levantando a saia um pouco, fazendo-o corar novamente ainda mais do que era.

Li não respondeu e virou a cabeça, tentando não olhar para Sakura. Mas sua curiosidade e morbidade foram mais fortes do que ele. Ele virou-se como se estivesse olhando para a janela, mas olhou para baixo para ver a virilha de Sakura. Ela sorriu, e aumentou ainda saia, dando um pouco para trás, para que ele pudesse ver a frente eo lado de sua calcinha.

Syaoran corou até uma tonalidade vermelho tomate no rosto. E corou ainda mais quando viu Sakura começou a puxar sua calcinha para o lado, permitindo que você veja a frente de sua vagina. Ele descansou a cabeça sobre a mesa, sentindo-se tonto com todo o sangue que me veio à sua mente.

- O que há de errado comigo - Ele perguntou, tentando se recuperar da impressão, e mais, para sentir seu membro masculino começou a tomar vida, erectándose.

Sakura deu um papel, escreveu alguma coisa sobre ele e atirou-a para Syaoran. Ele lentamente abriu o bilhete e lê o que ele disse:

_Não seja tão tímido :)_

Agora que se tornou uma lanterna de Natal. Ele ouviu o professor chamá-los e fazê-los abrir o livro na página 34. E também viu Sakura e levantar a mão para chamar a atenção do professor.

- Se, Kinomoto? -

- Eu era o livro em casa, professora ... -

- Bem, então deixe-me sentar com Li e continuar a lição. -

- Se o professor. -

Sakura puxou a bancada ao lado de Syaoran, que parecia surpreso.

- O que você está fazendo Sakura, Você não vê que você pode descobrir -? O menino disse nervosamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Syaoran-respondeu a menina, já que ela guiou a mão à virilha de Li. O menino abriu os olhos se arregalaram quando ele sentiu acariciando a mãozinha.

- Está ficando difícil-Sakura disse enquanto calças descompactados e enfiar a mão dentro para tirar membro Syaoran fora. Ele começou a acariciá-lo suavemente. O menino não poderia ser mais corar.

Sakura pegou a mão esquerda de Shaoran e puxou a saia, enquanto a outra mão está levantada, e começou a descer cuidadosamente a calcinha, deixando-a privacidade exposta ao carinho Li.

Syaoran voltou para seu rosto aturdido, mas recusou-se, como eu realmente quero que isso aconteça.

Sakura já estava massageando sexo um pouco mais forte. Gentilmente acariciou a ponta e, em seguida, estendeu a mão, cobrindo o pênis de Syaoran e começou a subir e descer, fazendo o garoto ter que engolir seus gemidos. Foi uma sensação muito agradável.

Ele teve a mão na vagina de Sakura, mas realmente não sei onde e como tocá-la, assim que a menina encorajou-o a continuar. Ele introduziu o dedo no buraco, que estava começando a umedecer levemente, e então começou a massagear o clitóris freneticamente.

Sakura estava corando, e começou a gemer um pouco devido às carícias de Li.

-Sakura, mais devagar. Fique quieto, ele censurou o rapaz, deixando acariciá-la, e colocando a mão nas coxas de Sakura.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, porque, de repente lembrou-se que estavam na sala de aula, e seus companheiros poderiam descobrir.

- Syaoran Sorry -. Ele pediu desculpas eu vou ser mais cuidadoso. Mas agora, por favor siga.

- Muito bem, respondeu o menino, quando ele começou a acariciar novamente. Sakura sentiu como acelerar o ritmo, causando mais prazer, então ele teve que morder o lábio para não gemer-lo agora.

Ele começou a sentir no seu corpo Sakura "tratamento", e deixando escapar um gemido, um pouco de pré-cum saiu da ponta do seu pênis.

Sakura percebeu, parou de acariciar, e colocou a mão sobre os lábios, o que provou o líquido quente que estava nele.

- É salgado ", disse ele, fazendo-o corar ainda mais do que era. Ele reuniu um pouco de saliva na boca, e depois deixou-a cair em sua mão, antes de você olhar pergunta Syaoran.

- Será mais fácil para pat-disse ele, respondendo à pergunta antes que ele formulou.

Syaoran fez o mesmo, e retornando a sua mão novamente clitóris Sakura, acariciar novamente. Desta vez, os acidentes vasculares cerebrais foram mais eficazes, porque com a saliva, a pele tornou-se mais lisa e, ao mesmo tempo, mais sensível. Os dois fecharam os olhos, e mordeu os lábios, tentando não emitir qualquer ruído que possa alertar a classe.

- Siga, por favor, não pare, Syaoran, Sakura implorou, que estava recebendo muitas sensações novas e prazeroso e de controlar o seu próprio corpo, por isso parou de acariciar o menino, entregando-lhe o controle remoto.

Syaoran sorriu para ela implorar para ele. Ele olhou para ela, e para fazê-la se sentir mais prazer vestindo ritmo acelerado. Sakura ainda tinha os olhos fechados e uma mão perto de sua boca para abafar os gemidos.

Sakura sentiu de repente uma explosão no interior. O orgasmo veio como um relâmpago, e como ato inconsciente, fechou as pernas em torno da mão de Syaoran ainda estava acariciando-a, agora mais suavemente, e se inclinou para frente, descansando a cabeça no banco.

Syaoran descansou enquanto olha para ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e macio. Depois de alguns minutos de descanso, Sakura levantou-se novamente com um objetivo em sua cabeça e em seu coração: Faça Syaoran também atingir o orgasmo.

- Agora é a sua vez o rapaz sussurrou com um sorriso, quando ele voltou suas mãos para seu pau e começou a massagear novamente.

Syaoran fechou os olhos tentando suportar o prazer. A mão de Sakura levantou-se e caiu pesadamente, ea sensação foi muito agradável, porque ter as mãos molhadas, eles deslizaram mais facilmente através de seu pênis.

- Sa ... Sakura ... - gemeu quando ela estava tendo um orgasmo. Sakura sentiu, e olhando para a frente para ver se alguém estava olhando, abaixou-se, colocou a boca no pênis do Syaoran, chupando o pau duro, fazendo com que Li chegou ao clímax, e uma estadia líquido viscoso e quente em seu boca.

Syaoran Sakura ato surpreso, mas ao chegar ao clímax, agarrou a cabeça de Sakura e espremeu-o ainda mais. Quando Sakura se levantou, sua boca estava cheia de esperma, e Syaoran, balançando a cabeça, ele falou:

- Não engula ", disse ele. Sakura levou seu caso e puxou-o para ela, e mostrá-lo, ele deu a entender que não cuspir.

De repente, o professor virou-se para fazer uma pergunta aos seus alunos, e se virou para Sakura e Shoran.

- Miss Kinomoto, então qual é a resposta - ele perguntou, fazendo com que os dois meninos para ser surpreendido.

Sakura levantou-se (e fixa), mas com um bocado de esperma não podia falar. Enquanto Syaoran tinha avisado, teve que engolir o líquido.

- Ahh, é amargo, ela disse, deixando a classe inteira em confusão, e que o professor, ainda mais surpreso que os seus alunos.

Owari!

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §


End file.
